This invention relates to optical communication systems and more especially to a duplex coupler for a single-fiber optical-data transmission line which will allow simultaneous bidirectional communication over a single multimode optical fiber.
Heretofore bidirectional optical communication has been carried out by use of multifiber cables and hollow cables with appropriate connectors. Also single fibers have been used where separate fibers have been used for transmission in opposite directions. Bidirectional single-fiber optical-data transmission lines are useful where weight is of concern such as on aircraft, ships and spacecraft, as well as other situations where only a single fiber can be used.